Talk:Kindred Judgment
Death? I get him down to no health, but he won't die. I'm a khajit, with poison talons and the Beast Ring of Erudite (or whatever). He just won't die. I get him to have no health whatsoever, and he just keeps casting drain spells. It's rather frustrating to have most of my health and him dead, only to not kill him. I lose enough health that i need to back off, so I go attack some gargoyle's but my drain is hampered thanks to stupid serana. I even activated the blood chalice before hand, but my drain can't save me from his unhampered drain. Do I need to not be in Vampire form to kill him? I can't accomplish that because my character is a sneaky archer style, so I use Vampire form for close encounters or where sneak is not an option. This is rather frustrating. Any idea why I can't kill him? --Geotexan (talk) 08:33, September 8, 2012 (UTC) I don't want to lose Vampire Lord? I decided to become a vampire, when Serana suggested it for the Soul Cairn. But now, I can't talk to Isran until my vampirism's cured. Is there any way to keep the Vampire Lord stuff, while still continuing with the Dawnguard? - No you damn fool! Go get yourself cured your filthy beast!. jk, cure it, then finish the questline. If you talk to Serana after you've completed the Dawnguard questline she will have the option to turn you back into a vampire. Zelron (talk) 04:43, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Updated with new information I must say, that this is not over (if you play for Dawnguard). ''' '''When I came back to Dawnguard castle and give the Elder Scroll to the old man, I ask Serana if she still wants to be vampire. She answered that she will be thinking about this and dissapear but swears that she will be back... I think there is one more quest to turning her alive - to human... Razzi Oh, the disappointment No-o-o-o-o! After all the no-choice, doesn't-fit-a-vampire-hater dialog, having no choice but to act like a good friend of a dead thing throughout, nearly everything in the castle after the final battle is marked stolen!! The biggest reward of this quest was finally leaving Serana and her whining behind, I'll just miss blowing her off mountaintops. 22:27, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Quest Won't Start After finishing the Touching the Sky quest and obtaining Aurel's bow I realized that the game did not begin the quest for Kindred Judgment. Even after taking the bow to the vampire castle the quest didn't bother starting. For a while I thought that that was the end of that quest line but I realized it wasn't after some internet research. Is there any reason why Kindred Judgment didn't sart for my game? Please help me figure out this mess. 08:26, January 24, 2014 (UTC)Rose REALLY bad bug/glitch. I have completed the quest, but had to do so by skipping ahead through the door, as i had the jug glitch, and the only offered solution that would work was to use consol commands to skip ahead. A LONG LONG time after completing the quest i quick traveled to whiterun and used wait(T) for a few hours, and when it finished counting down a hoard of frozen falmer appeared and attacked everything. once i had killed them all i got moved(unwillingly) back to the Falmer Temple to fight an ancient frost atronark, but now my keys wont work in-game, cant fight,crouch,open tab or favourites. all i can do is use esc key to load/save etc. i have loaded older saves and it happenes again eventually every time. Any help would be great. im on PC btw. 04:53, May 17, 2014 (UTC) PC bug During the final fight Harkon of course used Drain Life on me. The problem is, some message popped up about me being hungry or feeding with the blood. Though maybe it was the effect of clicking the Bloodstone Chalice? Anyway, now I have all the negative effects of being vampire without actually being one! Nevertheless, conclosle command (setstage 000eafd5 10) "cured" me like any normal vampire. Faust-RSI (talk) 01:26, July 13, 2014 (UTC)